Dragon King Parts 1
Storyline Part 1 It was a sunny day and a young woman looked out of her window. She was looking at the water. Philip, come said the woman. The young man was coming. Hello sunshine said the man. I’m pregnant said the woman. Is that true? asked Philip. Yes, I’m sorry Philip. Cynthia said Philip. Yes, I know said Cynthia. That’s great said Philip. I always loved you, but this is such great said Philip. Let’s we are going to celebrate said Philip. 5 years later Philip and Cynthia had 3 children: Claire King, Kendra King and Ursula King. Philip and Cynthia were looking happy. 20 years later Ursula was with her sisters at the graves of Philip King and Cynthia King. I miss them said Kendra who looked at the graves. Yes, we’re living in Japan and it’s time to leave this place said Ursula. Yes, that’s right said Claire. Philip and Cynthia, they, I miss them cried Ursula at the graves. Claire cried to. Where are you going to? asked Kendra. I’m going to Sydney, I hope that I find there a lovely man said Ursula. What are you going to do? asked Claire to Kendra. First, we need to leave this place said Kendra. I’m going to England said Kendra. Why do we need to leave this place? asked Claire. We need to leave this place, because of the Dragon King said Kendra. We’re the Three Kings said Claire. We can’t let you go from one Island to another Island said Kendra. It’s time to leave said Kendra. Forever said Ursula. Part 2 A few years later Ursula was at her home. She looked at the window. Gregory was coming. I’m pregnant said Ursula. That’s great said Gregory. Really? asked Ursula. Yes that’s right said Gregory. 3 years later Ursula looked at the message she had. Ursula was alone and was going with the plane to Japan. In Japan, found she her sisters, Claire and Kendra. Hello girls, it’s time to go to the Dragon King said Ursula. Ursula and her sister were walking the 150 stairs and were going into the mountains. After 15 hours they were there. But the doors were closed. What now? asked Claire. We’re going to make fire said Ursula. It was night and the 3 women were still before the doors. What if this is all a test? asked Ursula. No said both Claire and Kendra. We’re waiting for nothing said Ursula. Maybe walking to here was the first step said Ursula. Claire and Kendra were taking there flashlights and shined on the doors. They walked to the doors and Claire was taking a stone. She throw the stone to the doors and the doors opened. Is this a horror movie? asked Kendra. Kendra, Claire and Ursula King were walking further and there was a way into a cave. The trio was going into the cave. After they were in the cave, the cave door closed. There were all lights on. I’m the Dragon King said the voice. Who are you? asked Ursula. D.K. said Dragon King. The whole room explode. Claire, Kendra and Ursula were out the cave. What happened? asked Ursula. He killed himself said Claire. There is here paper said Ursula. Dragon King, 50 years dead said Kendra. We’ve met him, but also not said Kendra. That’s because he was a ghost said Claire. D.K? asked Kendra. We’re Double-Key-Bloods said Ursula. Yes, it’s time to go home said Kendra. Before we 3 get killed by an unknown force said Ursula. Trivia The episode has a joke to the movie Three Kings.